Furrball's Final Farewell?
by Rocket Racer
Summary: Ever since Furrball found his family, his life had never been the same. He no longer chases birds nor catches mice, which makes even Sweetie Bird and Sylvester upset and confused. Suddenly, an incident puts the blame on him for letting go of his past predatory ways and he makes the decision to let himself go from ACME Loo. Can the toons bring him back in spite of his reform?
1. Furrball Reformed

Furrball's Final Farewell?

By: Rocket Racer

(Some of you may not be surprised. Sure, I put a lot of drama here, but I hope you enjoy this story.)

Chapter 1: Furrball Reformed

It's another typical day at ACME Looniversity. The students there were all working hard

to earn their toon degree no matter what the circumstances. But little did they know that this week, will be a lot different than usual. It all started when the toonsters were all in Wile E. Coyote's class. He was demonstrating how to use manhole to your advantage. Wile E. simply shows a regular manhole that you might find in the street, then once you're done climbing out, you simply roll up the manhole like a poster and put it away.

"Huh. That's an easy trick to do." read a sign from Calamity Coyote. He's the kid genius and most of the time, he uses signs to speak out his thoughts. He talks a bit though.

"Tell me about it." responded Calamity's pal, Furrball. Once an orphaned alleycat, now lives with his mother and older sister. "Even a 3-year old can do that."

"Shhhh. Be quiet." whispered Fifi La Fume. She is Furrball's girlfriend, but she can

be a little too romantic on other boys. "We don't want to get een trouble." Originally, Fifi's

from France, so she still has that French accent of hers.

"Don't worry, Feef." said Cosette. She's Fifi's cousin and Calamity's girlfriend. "He

won't see us."

"So, I won't, huh?" said the teacher looking at the talking group. The four gulped when

they saw him and they knew they were about to be busted. "Calamity, maybe you would like to give us a little demonstration."

"Sure." read the grey coyote's sign. "I'll do it." The two coyotes got to the manhole, but Calamity smiled knowing that he had an idea. "Hey, Wile E., I think I heard a beeping down there." Excitingly, the brown coyote looked inside and Calamity kicked the seat of his pants down the hole. He then rolled up the poster and threw it out the window.

After he dusted off his hands, he suddenly felt a hand reaching to him saying, "Outsmart me again and you suffer."

Mischievously, Calamity slammed the window on the hand. "OK, I might suffer as well." Calamity's pals all gave him a thumbs up in approval and the grey coyote "thumbed up" back to them.

Later at lunchtime, today's food was chicken quesadillas. It's been a long time since ACME Loo has something good to eat. Most of the time, they had brown sludge, but this time, lunch will be something to remember.

"Here you go, guys." called out the lunch lady. She gave each student a quesadilla, a mixture of veggies, some tortilla chips, and some hot sauce. "Hey, Clay, can you get some more chips down at the back?"

"Yes, ma'am." answered a young grey cat wearing an apron and cafeteria hat.

"Hey, Clay." greeted Buster Bunny. "How's the extra period?" Since Clay Fitzgerald is a recent graduate from ACME Loo, he has worked at the same police force as Terry. But every now and then, he has been doing some community service.

"Oh, it's great. I memorized every bit of the cafeteria business, even Ms. Grawl, over here has trouble remembering."

"Well, at least you're having a good time."

"Yeah, and it's really beneficial too. Well, have a good lunch, Buster!"

That afternoon after school ended for the day, Furrball felt a little tired after finishing up his schoolwork, so he decided to take a nap at a nearby tree. On top of the tree was Sweetie Bird and Lil Sneezer, two of Furrball's many attempts to eat.

"I don't even understand why we're here, Sweetie." said Lil Sneezer.

"You'll find out in a moment." answered a sly Sweetie carrying a mallet. She came over and took a whack at Furrball really hard. He woke up quite dizzily as he saw Sweety and Sneezer standing in front of him.

"Hey, Furrball." said Sweetie.

"Oh," answered a yawning Furrball. "Hey, Sweetie. Hey, Sneezer." He went back to his nap against the tree. Sweety looked a little confused, as she tugged Furrball out from his sleep.

"Guys, what is it?"

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Sweetie sternly.

"Uh, no. I got my work finished, projects are done early, I don't see anything that I forgot."

"Well, what about your old job?"

"Huh? What job? Am I late for something?"

"Don't tell you don't know what I'm talking about."

"You're not really making any sense at all."

"I mean you're supposed to chase us!"

"Huh?"

"Try and catch us, track us around every corner, and then you'll get...(WHAPSSSHHHH!)"

"Hey, not so hard!"

"Sorry, but that's what you do."

"Oh...uh...yeah. Well, I don't really wanna do that anymore."

Sweety was surprised, but Sneezer didn't understand. "Why not?"

"It's because I got a new life now. I got a place to call home, a real family, I even got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, we know that. But, what's that got to do with you not trying to eat us?"

"Well, ever since I found my old family, I wanted to make some changes to myself. I

wanted to stick up for myself and be there for others; you guys, are part of it."

"You mean you wanna try giving up your old ways because it seemed useless to you now?"

"You got that right, Sweetie Bird. So, I was wondering if it's all right if I can be your friend instead of an enemy." Furrball offered his hand and Lil Sneezer was going to shake his index finger, but Sweetie smacked his hand away.

"Why would we? It's against the rules of nature. A predator can't be friends with its prey. It even says in the Forest Rulebook." Sweetie held up a tall book and pointed to the fact she was referring to. "We just can't, okay? Guys like you are always the same, they want to offer their assistance to the ones they want to eat, but they turn out to be untrustworthy in the end."

"But I mean it, guys."

"Just leave us alone, okay? C'mon, Lil Sneezer." Furrball sadly watched Sweetie as she tugged Sneezer's hand and led him away. The little blue cat slumped down on the grass against the tree, he honestly wants to be friends with Sweetie and Sneezer, but Sweetie doesn't trust him. What can he do to convince her that he's really changed for good? At the same time, a dark figure was standing on top of a building and saw what happened.

He grabbed his walkie-talkie and said, "Yeah, that's him. He's not needed in this school,

so take him out...now!"

After his nap, Furrball walked back to his home. On the way, he spotted a young bird trying to get away from a black alleycat. Without any hesitation, Furrball stepped in the way of the cat and held his head to stop him from running.

The black alleycat was furious as he tried to punch Furrball. "Get out of my way, kid!

I found this snack first!" Furrball looked at him straight in the eye and gave him a sucker punch to the kisser, causing the cat to fly into the clothesline, in a mumu, looking like a beluga whale!

He then heard a loud callamoring around the corner. It turns out a white alley cat is about to eat a mouse that is caught in a trap. His jaws were then caught by Furrball and he nashed it against the trap breaking the mouse free.

"What's the matter with you, bub? I was going t..." Before the cat could say anything else, Furrball grabbed his nose and spun him like a top. Then, he threw him and he landed on the DirecTV Cable Line.

The man who had the television stopped checking its mechanisms and said, "Alright! That did the trick!"

Finally, Furrball saw a young girl mouse getting captured by an orange alleycat. The little blue cat covered his eyes and it made the alley cat drop the mouse. He then pushed him away and grabbed his tail, spinning him around like a top and throwing him to the garbage bin.

The three victims that were rescued couldn't believe their eyes that a cat had helped them out. Furrball offered his hand to them and they all shook it, knowing they got a friend on their side.

The little blue cat then heard a couple of disbelieving crows saying, "Man, can you believe that a cat like him was gonna let his prey get away? Hmph. Who does he think he is anyway, a reformed predator?"

The other one agreed and said, "Yeah, more like a lost cause. If he goes against his own principles than he doesn't belong here." The crows took off in disgust and Furrball was quite mad at them, calling him a "lost cause."

"I am a reformed predator." he said to himself proudly. "And I am not going to change that."


	2. Attack of the Pack Rats

Chapter 2: Attack of the Pack Rats

The next day was a quite Wednesday and the toonsters were feeling a little bored from trying to catch up on what Mr. Elmer Fudd is saying. But what can you actually get from someone like Elmer Fudd?

"Did you get the notes down, Calamity?" asked Furrball barely awake.

"Yeah, I got it." read Calamity's sign as he yawned. "No worries. Everything's in here."

"Great. Everything's going well, a few periods left. What could possibly happen?"

As soon as he said that, a small sound came along in the hallway. It sounded like a crash, actually it sounded like...TSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! The sound scared the heck out of the toonsters, and to make things a lot worse, the fire bell got alarmed and the overhead fire sprinklers began to fizz off! Everyone had to put their work under their desks to keep safe and they ran off to see what went wrong (with the teacher's permission of course.)

It turns out there was a mess made in the cafeteria: tables were turned over, food and drinks were spilt everywhere, and walls had been splattered with zucchini. (It's a good thing that I'm not a fan of zucchini and if I was...)

"Get back to the story, Rocket!"

Oh! Sorry, Cosette. Ahem.

Then, they heard a rattling under one of the tables. They turned it over with all the strength they can muster and found their friend Clay, sitting and shaking with fear.

"Are vous okay, Clay?" asked Fifi helping him up.

"Sure," he said. "If you can be calm after being robbed."

"You got robbed?" asked Babs. "By who?"

"Pack rats."

"Pack rats?" asked Plucky. "Are they more vicious than mice?"

"Well, not really. They're harmless, except they like to steal a couple of things. For me, it's worse."

"What do vous mean?" asked Cosette.

"Check out the storage room." The toonsters went to the back and heard ruffling noises. The sound was getting so loud that they peeked in to see what was going on. But as they did that, the door came crashing down and a huge crowd of pack rats were getting away with most of the cafeteria goods!

"Oh, man!" read Calamity's sign. "What a bunch of fowl Neotoma cinereas!"

"Like, a bunch of what?" asked Shirley the Loon.

"I think he means pack rats." answered Hamton.

"Oh." said Buster. "Then we got no time to lose, we gotta get those fowl Neontomahawk cinehernias!"

Calamity rolled his eyes with his sign reading, "Huh. It's close enough."

The toonsters all tried to catch the pack rats, but they were getting all over the place. Some had caused a spill when bumping into Pete the Puma Janitor, some were screwing up the tables and chairs in the teachers' lounge, and even the auditorium is a wreck! No matter what they tried, the pack rats seemed to get the best of them and proved to be a lot smarter.

Once the rats were gone, the toonsters all looked at the Looniversity: it looked more like a disaster area with all the

papers flying around, a wet mess in the halls, and food splattering on the lockers!

Not standing it any longer, Sylvester screamed out as oud as he could, "FURRBALL! GET OVER HERE!"

Furrball nervously walked to his mentor. "Y-yes, sir?"

"JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE!"

"I know. I know. It's a disaster area."

"It's more than a disaster area, it's a...well, yeah. Anyway, I don't know what to say, except that I'm ashamed of you!"

"Why?"

Sylvester looked at his student sternly as if he just said something very dumb. "Don't ask me stupid questions, you already know what I'm talking about. Ever since your test on trying to catch a mouse, you only caught a cold. Every test regarding this subject, you flunked! You acted like you didn't even care if you are a cat, and cats eat mice and birds! Instead, you just let them go free and not do anything about it. Do you know what that makes you? A LOST CAUSE!"

"Now wait just a meenute!" said Fifi from behind Furrball. "Vous can't just call heem a lost cause just because he doesn't act like a real cat. He's got a family now and friends including moi. He wants to change heez ways because of zat!"

"Well, that still doesn't matter, because he's still a cat and he's going against his own principles. He shouldn't change because of the good happening to him, and this incident

is the last straw! Furrball, you're going to be expelled from ACME Looniversity!" Right away, Sylvester had lighted up a string of firecrackers in the middle of the gathering. Each Looney Tune and Tiny Toon were arguing why Furrball should stay or leave the Looniversity.

Furrball tried to cover his ears to blot out the noise, but it was no use. Finally, when he couldn't stand it any longer, he got to the middle of the crowd and shouted as loud as he could.

"I AM GOING!" All the arguing had stopped and every toon was stunned into silence as they slowly turned and looked at Furrball.

"What did you say, Furrball?" asked Little Beeper's sign.

"I said I AM GOING."

"Wait." said Shirley. "Like, you really want to leave ACME Loo or some junk?"

"Hmph. Ya got that right, Shirl."

"But I don't understand." said Babs. "I thought you wanted to stay even though this had to happen."

"I did, but look how much trouble I caused for you guys. Sylvester's right, I am a lost cause. Because of my reformation as a predator, I brought the worst thing that can happen in this school. If I'm going to expelled because of this, fine! It was my fault anyway, and ACME Looniversity should be better off without me."

"But Furrball" said Sylvester, but his little blue pupil just shook his head. He doesn't want go back to the way he was as a cat who wanted to eat Sweety Bird and Little Sneezer before meeting his long lost family and changing all of that.

Furrball grabbed his bookbag and said to his mentor, "I'll meet you up tomorrow to sign up my confirmation of expulsion from ACME Looniversity." He soon walked down the hallway, everyone who knew him just stared at him as he passed them. Finally, when he was at the door, he said to Sylvester,

"Just for once, I wish you could've been proud." With that, he slammed the door, breaking the glass, forming the word "LOST CAUSE."

It was obvious that every toon that had seen what had happened felt sorry for Furrball. Even his friends knew that he felt it: FAILURE. Calamity and Cosette both felt upset over the loss, but Fifi, Fifi took it the worst. She was silently sobbing as she saw her lover going out the door. She turned away from the group and went to the girls' restroom to start taking her emotions over the sink. After 5 whole minutes, she would dry her eyes, but when she tries to wash her tears out, she failed to wash the pain in her heart. Soon, her sadness matched perfectly with the water on her face. Fifi's friends soon arrived and did their best to comfort her.

As Furrball was walking down the steps from the Looniversity, he began to have feelings of rage and sorrow. He was furious because of being called a lost cause and failing his mentor, but he was sad because of getting expelled tomorrow, he was going to say goodbye to his friends including Fifi. Those feelings soon mixed with his tears as he continued walking back home.

Out of one corner of the Looniversity building, the black alley cat whom Furrball met earlier was talking on his walkie-talkie. "Did you guys hear that, he's going to be expelled tomorrow."

The orange alleycat responded in the cafeteria, "Yeah, heh, heh, heh. The plan is going along splendidly!"

The white alleycat agreed in the teachers' lounge. "How much more do we have to do, boss?"

The "boss" was looking at his T.V., watching what happened and said, "I'll let the Pack Rat Ring loose a little bit more. And when tomorrow is up, Furrball will be out of ACME Looniversity...

permanently! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

INTERMISSION


	3. The Cost of Change

Chapter 3: The Cost of Change

That afternoon, Furrball had just finished up his homework at his apartment home. He didn't want to tell his Mom or his sister, Terry about leaving ACME Looniversity or they will share his pain too. He would heave a big sigh as he thought about the events that occurred earlier leading up to this. Perhaps the Looniversity wasn't meant for a cat that didn't chase mice or birds anymore.

He soon heard a knocking at the door and his Mother looked in the peep hole and said, "Hey, Ryan, it's Fifi." At the sound of his girlfriend's name, Furrball immediately went out to meet her. They both hugged and kissed each other.

"Hey, Fifi." greeted Furrball politely. "What's up?"

"Nozeeng much." said Fifi. "Do vous want to take a walk?"

"Sure, I'm game." He turned around and called out, "Mom, I'll be home to set the table for dinner!"

"OK, honey!" called out the Mother. And with that, the skunk and the cat joined hands and they both walked down the sidewalk.

About 5 minutes later, the two passed the hot dog stand and Furrball asked, "So, how was school today?"

Fifi replied, "Oh, eet's been going well I guess. Ze work eez getteeng toughair, but we are getteeng ze hang of eet."

"That's good. How are the ratings on Tiny Toons?" There had been some tough competition lately from other shows on television today with the exception of their neighbors, The Animaniacs.

"Oh! Vous know we are always getteeng good results for our show."

"I know. It's because what happens in ACME Acres, stays on YouTube." Fifi giggled at his joke and they continued their stroll. Then, they stopped at an old alley where no one can see them, and we all know Furrball usually gets scared in these kinds of places.

"Uh, F-Fifi, wh-why are we here?" Furrball asked in confusion and with a shiver.

Fifi looked at her lover's eyes for a while, then suddenly she wrapped her arms around his body and she started to cry in his bare chest. "Please..Please, don't leave us!"

"Fifi?" The blue cat felt surprised as he held his girlfriend in his arms to try and comfort her.

"I don't want vous to leave ACME Looniversity; we all care about vous, even ze viewers care about vous. If vous go, Tiny Toons won't be ze same weezout vous." Her tears were starting to stain his fur, but it was all because she cared so much for her boyfriend.

"I know, Fifi." Furrball hugged back and gently stroked her hair. "But I don't want to go back there. You know Sylvester, he'll only want to try and change me back to the way I was before being reunited with my family. I'm tired of being a canniball, even Sylvester Jr. knows what I'm talking about. I want to make peace, not war, so I don't know what to do now."

"But who's goeeng to be a replacement for vous? Who's goeeng to relate a bad day here in ACME Acres to zheir world today?"

"I don't know, Fifi." Furrball gently broke from the hug and put his paws on her shoulders. "But I do know that I need to handle this on my own."

"But Furrball..." She would look up at the cat with tears still streaming from her eyes constantly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." The little blue cat put his little paw under her chin and gently kissed her forehead. He continued to walk without her. Tears were still streaming down her eyes as she felt the old familiar pain of being alone again.

Calamity Coyote and Cosette La Fume came over to her from behind one trash can in an effort to reassure her. "Don't worwy, Couseen." said Cosette hugging her. "He'll find heez own way."

"Indeed." said Calamity without the sign. "With a little time, he'll be okay."

"I hope you're right." said Fifi watching Furrball go out farther and farther as she wiped her tears away.

While walking past the Beauty Salon, Furrball soon met Sweetie Bird and Lil Sneezer getting some ice cream bars. They were awfully surprised to see each other again.

"Hey Furrball." greeted Lil Sneezer nicely.

Furrball smiled and said, "Hey there, pal." He reached out to the little grey mouse to give him a handshake, but Sweetie smacked it away again.

She gave the cat a stern look as she said, "Don't even try and play nice with us, we already know you're scheme."

"We do?" asked Sneezer.

"Of course we do, Sneezer!" The little pink bird turned to Furrball and said, "And let me tell ya, it's not going to work."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" exclaimed Furrball being defensive.

Sweetie puts her feathers on her hips as she continued, "Oh really? Well, how do explain the pack rat incident back at school? You weren't doing your own job!"

"I'm serious! I don't even like pack rats!"

Sweetie then got in front of Furrball's face and shouted, "Hmph! Well, if that's the way you're going to be from now on, FINE!"

Furrball shouted back, "FINE! I don't even need you two around if I'm not even trying to chase ya!"

"OK, FINE! We'll find someone else to chase us if you're still gonna play the scaredy cat!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Well, after it was over, the three toons turned away and walked away from each other. And with each passing step, Furrball's blood began to boil more and more. For Lil Sneezer, he would feel bad for them both. If only there was a way to make them understand and come to some agreement.

"I've had it with that canary! She's never gonna change. NOT EVER!" However, Furrball did feel sorry for Lil Sneezer, the little guy wanted to be his friend, but Sweetie was the only barrier that's keeping both of them away. He wonders if there was something he can do while hearing different noises from where Sweetie and Sneezer went.

First, there was Sweetie, practicing her vocal cords and suddenly she stops.

"Sweetie was getting loud and Sneezer stopped it." Then, there was Sneezer who, as usual, was about to sneeze, but then he stopped.

"Sweety stopped Sneezer before he can cause her to fly South for the Winter." Then there was silence, Furrball was relieved that it was finally quiet.

"Too quiet." He knew something's not right, so he went back around the corner to check up on Sweetie and Sneezer. To his shock, it turns out that the three alleycats had the two toons surrounded in the alley. They obviously had one thing on their mind: LUNNER. Furrball knew that if Sweetie is going to trust him at ACME Loo, then he's gotta prove it.

"Hey, put 'em down!" he called out to the alleycats. The three of them looked and were surprised to see the same blue cat who trashed them out.

"YOU." said the black alleycat with rage boiling in his blood.

"That's right, little ol' me."

The white alleycat growled, "Still, protecting the prey, eh? Man, you're so lost."

Furrball put his fists up and asked, "So, you wanna take another round?"

The orange alleycat began to curl up his hands as he said, "Ohhhhh, I've been sooo ready to pound you to dust."

"Bring it." Immediately, the orange alleycat began to charge at him, but Furrball grabbed him just in time and threw him to the open trash bin. The white alleycat abandoned Sweetie and Lil Sneezer and went out at Furrball with a couple of punches. The little blue cat dodged them both and grabbed the cat's arm. He flew him up into the air and threw him at the black alleycat, making him drop Lil Sneezer and Sweetie.

"Guys, get out of here now!" exclaimed Furrball to the two toons.

"Furrball?" said Sweetie quite shocked at what he did for them.

"There's no time for talkin', get outta here now!" Without hesitation to ask questions, both Sweetie and Sneezer ran out of the alley. They ran as fast as they could fearing that the alleycats might try and get them.

Meanwhile, the other toonsters were outside of the school talking about the issue of Furrball leaving ACME Looniversity. Plucky was the first to speak.

"So Buster, how exthactly are we gonna try to convinth Thylvester that Furrball has to sthay?"

And Buster replied, "Well Pluckster, the best way to do that is to testify about what happened."

"Like, how are we supposed to do that?" Shirley asked. "Like, he knows that the mice came in, left Clay dramatized, and even wrecked the entire school."

"Maybe so." began Calamity. "But pack rats are very small and all our doors had been locked and our windows have been shut from the inside. Someone must've opened one of the doors to let in that group of Neotoma cinereas."

"You're right, Calamity." said Hamton. "Everything, including the air vents, were secure

and protected like an impervious steel door. Maybe the person who let them in is the one controlling

them, that their following his orders and not letting us find out about it."

"Such as stealing our lunch bags?" asked Babs.

"Yeah, like that."

"Uh, guys..." The pink bunny pointed at the Western side of the building and the toonsters saw that the pack rats were already stealing their lunch boxes and sack lunch bags! The toonsters ran out to try and catch the pack rats. Unfortunately, they failed again.

"Well, that's another one bitin' dust." said Buster gloomingly. "If these things keep happening, ACME Loo will be closed down for good." Then, Sweetie and Lil sneezer came to the toonsters.

"Guys!" exlaimed Sweetie panting hard after a long flight. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Hey Sweetie, hey Sneezer." greeted Plucky. "What's going on?"

"We just escaped from the old alley and we nearly got clobbered by three alleycats! But..."

"Furrball's still in there!" exclaimed Sneezer.

"WHAT?!" exlaimed the rest in unison.

"We gotta go find him." said Calamity. "Come on!"

About 10 minutes later, the three alleycats were all grogging as they tried to walk straight after their fight.

"Man!" said the white alleycat. "That cat is merciless!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed the black alleycat. "He sure can really pack a punch with those little paws!"

"Still," said the orange alleycat. "We got work to do before he's out for good! We gotta hurry so the boss won't get mad at us!"

As soon as they were out of sight, the toonsters came in and checked at the old alley. There, they saw a horrifying sight: Furrball was lying on the ground unconscious, bruises were all over his body and those alley cats did a lot more damage than they thought.

One by one, the toonsters all ran to Furrball to help him up. Fifi was hugging Furrball and she let her tears fall on his fur.

Calamity was checking up on his condition and said, "He's alive, Fifi." The violet skunk was relieved and gently rubbed Furrball's back. "But, he received maximum damage to most of

his body."

"We gotta take him to the hosthpital." said Plucky calling the ambulance. "Or he'sth gonna be in real bad shape."


	4. The Life of a Lost Cause

Chapter 4: The Life of a Lost Cause

The next day was the day that Furrball is going to get expelled, and he already experienced a lot of pain back in the alley. He was seen on a stretcher, covered with bandages all around his body. Hello Nurse had just said that he needs at least 3 weeks in order to receive full recovery before he can walk again. The toonsters were in the hospital and were watching their friend get his treatment for his injuries.

"Gee," said Hamton. "I didn't know he had to suffer so much, even on the day he's going to leave."

"True." agreed Calamity. "He's our unlucky cat after all."

Fifi then exclaimed, "Oh, I weesh we could'ave done somezheeng when zis happened! We could'ave been weez heem, and then he wouldn't leave ze school in a wheelchair!"

"Well toonsters," Buster gloomingly said to the audience. "It's official that Furrball ss going to leave ACME Loo for good. Are there any few words from the fans that you can say before..."

"Hold on a second!" cried out a voice from the left. And in stepped in Pepito Le Peu.

"Did you say Furrball was going to leave?"

"Yes, that's right." said Babs.

"And how did he accomplish that?"

"Well," started Shirley. "Like, there was this group of pack rats that have been causing havoc throughout the school or some junk."

Lil Sneezer continued. "And Sylvester blamed it all on Furrball for not doing his job, and he called him a lost cause!"

Pepito was quite shocked when he heard what Furrball was called. "A LOST CAUSE?"

"Oui." replied Cosette sadly. "Sylvester says zat when Furrball was not doeeng heez

job because he got a new life, he caused a lot of trouble een zis school because of eet."

"And now, he's going to be expelled!" exclaimed Plucky.

"Wow!" Pepito was overwhelmed in hearing this since Furrball is his friend too, and it was because of the skunk that he helped the little blue cat win Fifi's heart. "That's a low blow right there." The other toons nodded. "Hmph. I bet he didn't cause so much trouble than others. Hmph, I would regret those times that I remember..."

"Wait, wait, wait." said Calamity shaking his own hand in disbelief. "Did you say YOU caused trouble at school too?"

"Yeah, hard to believe I can still remember like it was yesterday." The audience then sees a flashback when Pepito was in his school.

"You could say I was the kind of guy who girls usually go for, but there was one problem: I have a lack of self-discipline. I was the delinquent that was known to commit different crimes such as scooter thefts, phony field trips, and lunch bag lifting. The girls don't even say hi to me, they just turn away thinking I didn't exist. So it was for the rest of the students, they didn't trust me for all the things I did. Even the teachers are telling me I'm not doin' a very good job as a skunk. From then on, I was considered a lost cause in the school, and it was that one day, I wanted to prove them right.

It was on our New Year's Party and I recently found a few boxes of fireworks in the storage room. I lit up a few matches and dropped them into the three boxes. Then, I pushed them in the middle of the area just before the show started. You should've seen those guys running like crazy in the auditorium, and for me I ran out of the auditorium knowing it wasn't worth it."

When the story was finished, Buster then asked, "Then how exactly did you become from a juvenile delinquent to a master at dating?"

"Well," Pepito continued as one more flashback came along. "A few months after the New Year's incident, I got busted for cheat sheet scandaling. Who was able to find me out than the famous Pepe Le Pew himself. While sitting in detention, he came over and gave me a choice: either try to make things right at school or spend the rest of the year in where I'm sitting with no one to accept you for who you are. I accepted his offer and I wound up becoming someone to look up to. I even got more love than Cupid could've offered."

"You changed." said Hamton.

"Because someone like Pepe gave me a chance, something that Sylvester wasn't going to give Furrball, even though he could've done a lot more to make his teacher proud."

Sweetie then asked, "Then why did HE say it was his fault in the first place?"

"Because he wanted to prove you right."

Sweetie then began to think about when he first rejected his offer on being her friend and calling him untrustworthy. She even thought about how Furrball saved her and Sneezer's life, even though they didn't deserve it.

"Well, I had enough with trying to get Furrball out of my life. We gotta go find out who really was controlling those pack rats."

"Actually," began Pepito, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "I think I already know who it was."

"You do?" asked Shirley. "But, like, you weren't at our school or some junk."

"True. But after hearing about what happened, I have a feeling that we are getting on to him now."

"But," began Fifi. "How are we supposed to find heem?" She was willing to do anything

to save her lover.

Pepito held up his lunch box and gave it to her. "Hold on to this, Cousin. I have a plan."


	5. Sticking Up for a Friend

Chapter 5: Sticking Up for a Friend

All was quiet and bare in ACME Looniversity, every room, every locker has been abandoned ever since the pack rat incident. One of them in particular was searching the place for food. Finally, it spotted Pepito's lunchbox and ran off with it. That was the signal to start moving.

"Alright, let's roll!" said Buster and the toonsters went off after him. The pack rat was so quick that it turned many corners of the hallways. However, the toonsters were able to catch up to him in spite of it. But little do they know that he wasn't alone, right behind one corner, they bumped into the white alley cat looking more fierce than ever. He would eye each one of the toonsters as if they were trespassers.

"Oh great." said Plucky. "Now what do we do?"

Then they heard a voice saying, "Guys! Over here!" It was Clay and he was waving at them. "Come on, follow me!" Without hesitation, the toonsters all followed the grey cat with the white cat not far behind. The orange alley cat showed up too and now they had two problems to deal with. They had to avoid every claw swipe that came their way and nearly got caught with each one, but they kept on going. Finally, they got to the cafeteria, but the alleycats were on their tail!

"Quick, guys, in here!" Clay led them inside the dark and smelly cafeteria, and both alleycats passed them. The toonsters felt relieved and were panting hard, even Little Beeper.

To their surprise, Clay suddenly disappeared.

"Uhh, thanks, Clay." said Hamton nervously. "We owe you one."

"Hey no problem." said Clay hiding in the shadows. "Those alleycats needed more excercise anyway. Still can't believe the mess that those pack rats caused, and Furrball is going to be expelled from ACME Looniversity.

"Don't you worry about a thing," said Babs with confidence. "Once we testify to Sylvester on what really went down here, Furrball will be okay." Suddenly, the doors burst open and the two alleycats came in!

"I knew we'd find you here!" screamed the white alleycat. The toonsters all gasped and tried to get away. Unfortunately, the black alleycat with the rest of the pack rats surrounded them and the toonsters found themselves trapped.

"Hey boss," said the black alleycat. "We got them all inside."

"Very good." said the boss in the shadows. Finally, he turned on one of the lights to reveal himself, and the toonsters were all shocked to see who it was. They were expecting a dog or even a cat bully, but instead it was someone they knew. The boss cackled and said, "I'm afraid no one's going to testify today." Cosette looked behind the counter and found their lunches, then she was grabbed by the white alleycat and held her to make sure she doesn't escape.

She then spoke to the boss face to face. "Clay Fitzgerald. You were ze mastermind behind ze Pack Rat Ring. I should'ave known."

Clay had an evil smile on his face as he said, "You shoulda, you coulda, you didn't."

Shirley looked at him with angry eyes as she spoke. "Like, you had us all set up from the beginning!" Flashbacks were beginning to show of what Clay really done as she continued. "Pretending to act dramatized, the pack rats trippin' us, gettin' Furrball beat up in the streets; you had it all figured out or some junk didn't you?"

"Well, what a loon you are. And yes, I had it planned from the start. You guys came too close to stopping me, in order to get to your friend, I had to take care of you all permanently."

Unknown to Clay, the black alleycat was first grabbed from behind.

Hamton then broke out in intense rage. "I thought you wanted to help make a difference at ACME Loo!"

"And make good profit out of it. But jobs are getting so expensive these days, so you could say I was kinda lazy into trying to get some extra cash and the one that I thought would be my soulmate just let me go."

Calamity would say, "But I'm presuming that this "soulmate" was Terry?"

Clay looked angry and frustrated when the coyote mentioned Furrball's sister, but he would say, "Yes...and I don't know why. All she told me was that I was only a friend, we had gone out with each other one special occassions, but only as a friend! I've known her since high school and college and I did everything in my power to show that I care. I thought we had something real...but she had to break the news to me as if I was nothing!

So, I hired the pack rat ring and those three alleycats to do my bidding. We didn't just go to your school, but to other places too such as banks, restaurants, even clothing stores. When it came to Furrball however (other than his sister), I had to agree with Sylvester, he wasn't doing a very good job as a cat now that he got a new life. So, think of expelling the little blue runt as taking out someone who didn't matter, and keeping those who did." While Clay was still speaking, the other two alleycats were grabbed from behind.

Fifi then said, "Everyone matters een ACME Loo, Clay."

"Well, the only thing that matters now, La Fume, is getting your boyfriend to pack up his locker and get goin'. 'Cause now that we got you toonsters trapped in here, there's no way you can save Furrball now. Right guys? Guys?" Clay turned around to see that the three alleycats got tied up and are unconscious. He looked at one of the tables to see Sweetie Bird, Lil Sneezer, and the mice and bird that Furrball rescued earlier.

"Furrball is not alone on this." said Little Sneezer. And out of the shadows were the Looney Tune mentors including Sylvester.

"Eh, sorry, Clay," said Bugs Bunny. "But, I'm afraid it's ovah now."

"That's right, there's no escape on this one." added Buster. "So, we may have to ask you to come with us." The toonsters were prepared to bring this cat down.

But Clay wasn't giving up. "Not if I can help it." He immediately flipped over one of the lunch tables near the toonsters to catch them off guard and ran to bust out the door.

"Guys," said Sylvester. "You grab Clay, we'll handle the pack rats." And immediately, the toonsters ran out to put an end to this once and for all!

Clay first ran around the corner of the hallway and the toonsters quickly followed, only to be tripped by the mop Clay was holding. He then broke the fire extinguisher case and took the container out. He got on the nearest mop bucket and seeing the toonsters about to grab him, he sprayed the extinguisher in their faces and began to accelerate down the hallway.

In another corner, a wheelchair was slowly rolling along and the figure sitting in it began to hear the commotion coming along. He began to take action, knowing that Clay may be trying to escape to the front door. First, he pushed himself up from his chair and swung himself to only hold on to the handles. Then he raised himself up in a handstand and at just the right moment, he drop kicked the back of the chair, making it go forward really fast!

You could guess the look on Clay's face when he saw the wheelchair moving towards him, and the crash sent him flying in the air and landing himself flat on the ground. He looked up to see Pepito and Terry standing there and Furrball was laying on his stomach.

"Looks like your clean getaway got a little dirty." said Pepito.

"Real dirty." said Furrball.

Terry would add, "And yet, you were obsessed with getting what you want and still had to go so far as to hurt others to do so. That's also the reason we can never be together." The other toons came in and stood around Clay. He sighed and hung his head knowing that it's all over.


	6. The Final Decision

Chapter 6: The Final Decision

After Terry and the two City Pound cat officers took Clay, the alleycats, and the Pack Rat Ring away to make due with their community service, the toonsters including Pepito were standing in front of Sylvester's office as they heard Sweeie and Sneezer explain everything toward him. They were all anxious to know if Furrball was going to leave or not. Fifi held Furrball's hand as if it were the last time and Furrball smiled, telling her it's going to be okay.

Finally, Sweetie and Sneezer went out to the students and Sweetie was the first to speak. "Well guys, Sylvester has made his final decision. Even though Furrball has flunked his tests on being a real cat, he still excels on the other subjects here in ACME Loo. So, after all the trouble that's gone through here at ACME Loo... (Please take a few moments while I prolong the suspension...)

"Furrball...you're going to stay." The moment she said that, all the toonsters were cheering all across ACME Loo, and their echos can be heard from all around ACME Acres!

With jubilation, Buster cries out, "It's a miracle...it's a real miracle!"

"Indeed!" exclaimed Babs. "Furrball is staying!" Sylvester then came out of his office to meet Furrball sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hey, Mr. Sylvester." Furrball greeted. "So, I'm not expelled, am I?" The mentor shook his head in response. "But I thought you wanted me to go even though I'm not a real cat."

"What are you talkin' about?" exlaimed Sylvester. "Even after you took down Clay and

eliminated the Pack Rat Ring? Why would I? Look, I'm sorry for calling you a lost cause earlier because I thought you wouldn't be a real cat based on how you acted. However, you proved yourself to be a true cat by sticking up for others when they're in need. And that's all that counts."

Furrball looked up at his mentor and smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that. It's okay, Mr. Sylvester."

"And by the way, my lad. I got something I want to show ya."

The toonsters followed Sylvester to the Hall of Cats. Once they were inside, they passed many cartoon cats of the past such as Helix, Garfunkle, Tom Injury, and of course, Sylvester. But there was another sight that they were awed at. Right next to Sylvester is a picture of a cat, but not just any ordinary cat. It was Furrball. The portrait was of him smiling and holding Little Sneezer and Sweetie was right beside him, showing that he is a changed cat. Furrball and the toonsters all looked at the portrait and were pleased with it.

Even Fifi was happy for her boyfriend as she suddenly scooped Furrball off his feet, wrapped in her luxurious-scented fluffy tail, and kissed him so many times on his cheeks. "Vous see, mon amor? Zis school won't be ze same eef you're gone." The other toonsters nodded in agreement as Furrball was carefully placed back in his wheelchair.

"Oui!" Cosette exclaimed. "We don't care eef you're not chasing any mice or birds, you just steeck to ze way you want to be. Vous are steell a Tiny Toon, vous know?"

"That's right." said Calamity in agreement. "We all love you, Furrball! That will never change as long as you're here, unlucky or not."

"Thanks, guys." Furrball responded.

And soon, Lil Sneezer, Sweetie, and the other mice and bird came in.

"Hey Sweetie, hey Sneezer, thanks for saving me, man."

"Just thought we returned the favor." said Lil Sneezer.

Sweetie came up to Furrball and said, "Hey, uh, sorry about what happened back there.

I doubted you on being a changed cat, I even rejected your offer on being our friend."

"It's okay, Sweetie." responded Furrball with a reassuring smile. "I know it isn't easy

for prey and predators to become friends, that's also in the Forest Rulebook, you know. So, it's your decision whether or not you want to take the risk in being my friend." Furrball extended a hand to her.

Sweetie thought for a second and looked at Furrball. Then smiling, she grabbed Furrball's hand and shook it saying, "I'll give you a spin."

"Me too." said Lil Sneezer finally shaking Furrball's hand. The two crows earlier were watching them from the window.

"Say," said the one who called Furrball a lost cause. "He really isn't that bad after all."

"Of course not!" said the other one smacking his face multiple times. "I can't believe you doubted him, unlike me! You should be ashamed!" The crow was left dazed for a while.

After shaking their hands, Furrball asked Sweetie and Sneezer, "So, is there anything you want to make it up to you guys?"

And Sweetie replied, "Well, we want to give you a chance to make things right. That, and maybe a game of chase."

"Me chasing you guys, huh? Hmph, I guess some things haven't changed. Okay, I can do that. Just for fun?"

"Yeah, man." Lil Sneezer giggled. "Just for fun."

THE END

Cast:

Fifi La Fume/ Cosette...Kath Soucie

Furrball/ Calamity Coyote...Frank Welker

Babs Bunny/ Mrs. Elizabeth Cat...Tress MacNeille

Shirley the Loon...Gail Matthius

Plucky Duck/ The Crows...Joe Alaskey

Buster Bunny/ The Alleycats...John Kassir

Hamton J. Pig...Don Messick

Terry/ Clay...Rob Paulsen

Pepito Le Peu...Me!

Furrball: (roars) "Sorry! Heh, heh!"


End file.
